Wonderous Rage
: "Did that feel like 'The Avengers?'" : ―Scott Summers X-Men: "Wonderous Rage" is an rp based on the aftermath of Avengers: Attack of the Wonder Man set on March Eleventh 2016. Unlike the previous roleplay, this rp is set in New York City and specifically the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters or X-Mansion. Wonder-Man plots his revenge and seeks out the X-Men knowing them to be allies of the Avengers. Background The Story RP Written / Logged by Astroist Scott and Bobby are outside of the school, Bobby fooling around with his powers.. Wonder Man, who had been surveilling them having suspicions about them being the Avengers decided that he had enough evidence to conclude that the X-Men were the Avengers. He was sadly mistaken. When he landed onto the grass in front Scott, leaving a crater, the duo started to surround him. Scott and Bobby tried interrogating him briefly before Wonder Man threw the first blow by punching Bobby back. Bobby blocked most of the damage as he went into his ice form instinctively, crashing into the mansion. Scott shot a beam at Wonder Man, knocking him back before he returned fire sending Scott to the floor. Wonder Man made his way into the mansion and Scott summoned the rest of the X-Men, ordering them to put the school into lockdown and to escort the students to safety. Scott went in, chasing after Wonder Man. Logan emerged from his man-cave, Colossus putting the children into a safe area. Scott, Logan, and Bobby rustled with him, and Colossus came back to their aid. Scott knocked Wonder Man to the wall, but Wonder Man shot back up, tackling Scott up to the second floor, and then dropkicking him down. The rest of the X-Men and boy came up, trying to hold off the mysterious villain. Scott decided that he had to get him out of the school to avoid damage to the mansion or to the students hiding. He shoots an optic beam at Wonder Man. Wonder Man emitted a shockwave, sending everyone back as the villain himself was sent out of the mansion through a window due to Scott's blast. Logan got up first, chasing after the villain. The rest of them followed. Quicksilver arrived at the scene, knocking Wonder Man down. Scott shot a beam at his leg, sending him on one knee. Bobby impaled him with several icicles. Logan and Colossus took Wonder Man down, holding him down while Scott shot an optic beam at his temples, trying to render him unconscious. Wonder Man, defeated, exclaims that he had underestimated them, and now understands that they aren't his targets. Wonder Man gets up, explaining that he was out for revenge against the Avengers for a past altercation they had, and with that he made his exit. In the epilogue-ish scene, Wonder Man hovers over Manhattan, looking for his targets, more than ever determined to fulfil his goal. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:X-Men Stories Category:Iceman Stories Category:Wonder Man Stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Colossus Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Phoenix Stories Category:Storm Stories